User blog:Codgod13/Bonus Round: Father Alexander Anderson vs Vergil
NOTE: this battle is highly stupid and uninformed. Don't read it, its dumb. Go vote on something else. Father Alexander Anderson, the scottish vampire-killing priest who is considered the trump card of Section XIII Iscariot, vs Vergil, the eldest son of the demon Sparda who became one of the greatest servants of the demon Mundus! WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? Father Alexander Anderson Alexander Anderson is a scottish priest, living in Rome. He works for the orginazition Iscariot and specializes in hunting down vampires. He hates anything he deems unholy and all non-catholics. Powers and Abilities 120px-Alexander Anderson.png|Anderson Bayonets.jpeg|Anderson's bayonets Monsterofgod.jpeg|The nail of helena in use X-Factors Psychological Health= 92. While Anderson is mainly sane, he often loses control in battle. Physicality= 130. Anderson has speed and strength far superior to that of a normal human. Versatility= 75. Anderson only has two main abilities and one form of weapon. Experience= 100. Anderson has been with Iscariot since a very young age. Close Combat= 95. Anderson is very proficient in close combat. Vergil Vergil is one of the two sons of the demon Sparda. He constantly challenged his brother Dante in order to complete a ritual that would allow him to obtain the sword, Force Edge. He eventually became corrupted by Mundus and was grnated much more power. Powers and Abilites 300px-Vergil_01.png|Vergil 300px-Yamato.png|Yamato 300px-Beowulf.png|Beowulf 300px-Sparda_1.jpg|Force Edge 300px-Summoned_Swords.png|Summoned Swords 156px-8_RGB.png|Devil Trigger X-Factors Psychological Health= 100. Vergil has no health disadvantages. Physicality= 110/220. Vergil has SH strength and speed, and it's doubled in devil trigger. Versatility= 89. Vergil has numerous powers and abilities. Experience= 90. Vergil has been fighting since a young age, but he is younger than Anderson. Close Combat= 120. This guy has better swordsmanship than DANTE. Nuff said. My Vote I vote for Vergil on this. Yes, Anderson has the advantage of being told to destroy demons, but other than that... eh. For one thing, Vergil is only half demon, so his bayonets and nail wouldn't do much bad stuff. Vergil can teleport whenever he wants, Anderson needs his bible. Also, Vergil has a lot more control in battle than Anderson does. He also has a lot more options than Anderson. Anderson, on the offensive side, has his bayonets and nail of helena. Vergil has three different types of swords, spiked sharp gauntlets, and demonic energy blasts. Also, one thing I picked up on *SPOILER ALERT FOR HELLSING* Anderson was killed by Alucard ripping out his heart with his bare hand. Vergil has claws in DT and Beowulf, so that's one thing. Vote System Votes at least one small paragraph will be counted as a full vote. Votes less than one small paragraph will be a half vote. Votes must have valid reasons or they will not be counted (I will be kinda harsh on this). The Battle Prologue Alexander Anderson had a smile on his face. He walked throgh a park in Italy, as children saw him, yelling, "Father Anderson! Father Anderson!" "Not now," The father said, continuing to walk. "Father Anderson." Another, deeper voice, said. "Ah. Hello." Anderson turned to see a man with green hair waiting for him. "I take it you have recieved my request?" The man asked. "Yes," Anderson replied. "Well, after the defeat of that demon a few months ago, I have found something new for you. A half-demon, who goes by the name of vergil. Unholy to the core, embraces his demonic side. And he has some... questionable plans." Anderson smiled, "I'll make sure the limb of satan is dealt with." Category:Blog posts